Vampire
by SamEvans17
Summary: I'm a vampire, she's a vampire, there is really a lot of new vampires, basically the whole glee club, that could only mean chaos and maybe if your lucky we'll tell you all about it ...


**A/N: And the reason I haven't updated anything else is because this idea has been going around and around in my head, and I needed to get it on here.**

**This is a crossover story with Twilight, but I didn't list it as one because Kitty and Ryder are really the only main characters.**

**So I hope that you enjoy my little supernatural Ryitty story :D**

* * *

Everyone was busy doing something, anything, and I really mean anything. Except me. Maybe I would find someone to go hunting with.

I've gotten tired of watching Marley braid and re-braid Bree's hair, and whatever Jake and Puck are watching isn't as funny as they seem to think it is. Sugar, Rory and Sam are part way through a thousandth game of snap. And Quinn is sitting in the corner reading; she has a pile of about eight books beside her, knowing very well she is likely to finish them all tonight.

I quickly scan the pile of books, nothing I'd enjoy, so I ventured down the hallway. A light was on, with the door wide open.

It was Kitty; she was in the room that she, Sugar, Marley, and now Quinn shared. Quinn used to share with Santana and Brittany, but they got back together, so yeah.  
It doesn't really matter because it's not like anyone sleeps.

Kitty was sitting with a colourful pile of strings next to her, and she looked like she was tying complicated knots with the ones she was holding. I noticed a pattern forming as the knots were coming together; it was starting to look real nice.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in?" she stops what she is doing and looks up at me. The red eyes still scare me, even though I look in the mirror and see them every day, not to mention pretty much everyone else in the house, I still haven't gotten used to it.

"Ahh, sure" I answer stepping into the room. I go and sit down with her on the other side of the pile.  
"What's all this?" I ask.

"What I do when I'm bored." She holds up her wrist to show me a bracelet. "It'll look like this once I', finished."

I nod and look up at the covered walls. I notice they'd sectioned off the walls very evenly, with bright pink tape. There were four sections in the room and you could tell each on apart.  
Quinn's and Marley's was largely photo based, and Sugar's and Kitty's, while still having lots of photos, were mostly posters.

"The walls look awesome" I comment.

"Thanks" she answers. "It really is a team effort, although it took longer to organise sections than to fill the walls."

I nod again and turn to watch her know the strings; she has slowed her pace a lot. "How do you do that?"

"You want me to teach you?" she offers.

"Sure," why not learn something new, I have all the time in the world now.

She teaches me on the one she is nearly finished and lets me have a couple of goes. When she finishes it, she tied it onto my wrist. I look at her and catch her gaze as she looks up.

"For being my friend," she smiles, so I smile back.

...

Because we were going at a semi-human pace, by morning the huge pile was down to about 4 or 5 strings. But we did however have some things to show for it.

I'd made myself a red and purple headband out of some really long strings. And we'd tied a couple together to make belts. I'd plaited some of the strings into her hair, she had looked a bit funny, cause I really need to work on my braiding skills. Because we still had some knotted strings left over, we started decorating the door frame and the floor and roof skirtings of the room with them.

"Oh geez, I'm going to have to get some more." She laughed as she tried to find bits of hair on my head long enough to plait.

A few hours later Jake walked in.

"Woah dude, what happened here?" There were strings everywhere, seeing as Kitty had found more in the form of Sugar handed over most of hers.  
"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

I turned to look in the wardrobe door mirror. Turns out Kitty had found plenty of hair to braid. I had bits of plastic string all throughout my hair.  
I just laughed "Now I look as funny as you!"

I turned to Kitty who was smiling for a change.

"Nah, I think you look funnier, even though I'm a better braider. It's just because it's sticking up everywhere," she giggled.

It was a nice sound, it even made Jake smile.

"Yeah whatever, Emmett and Jasper want to take the three of us hunting, so come on."

He must have been pretty thirsty cause he was out the door pretty fast.

"You going looking like that," she states.

I nod and held out my hand "Yeah, come on, before they get all the good stuff."

I was really happy when she took my hand, and ran with me.

...

I love running at full speed, it's amazing. I can feel the wind in my hair, well not so much today, but you get what I mean. And it is not possible to get hurt. I watch all the tree's flash by, then I turn back to look at Kitty. She still had a tight grip on my hand.

"Awww, Kitty doesn't want to be left behind," cooed Emmett, I'd found he loves to make fun of people. He sped up in front.

"No," she then, unfortunately let go of my hand, running up behind Emmett and shoving him into the ground. Amazingly she still managed to stay in front.

"Go Kitty!" cheered Jasper "We've been waiting years for someone to do that!" Jake and I laughed.

Vampire existence isn't anything like what Rosalie tried to tell us. I loved it, and was real glad of the decision I made.

Suddenly Kitty took off left, she growled, what? Then I smelt it. God I wanted it. Emmett grabbed me before I could do anything.

"Don't breathe," snarled Jasper as he took off after Kitty. He took her to the ground son after.

Apparently Jake was the only one listening. It smelt so good, why can't we have it? I want it. I want it now! Jake covered his nose and mouth, then curled himself into a ball on the ground. While I continued my struggle with Emmett.  
This isn't fair, I thought New Borns were supposed to be stronger. "Let go!" I growled.

"No fricken way!" state Emmett "That's a human scent, learn it and know you're not supposed to have it."

Holy crap I wanted to kill a human, that would have been bad, really bad. I straightened up and Emmett slightly relaxed. I couldn't really smell the scent anymore, so it was okay.

Jasper was practically wrestling kitty back. You could visibly see how mad she was. I bet she would be extremely vicious too. I felt scared of her to be honest.

She looked up at me. Apparently I was competition. But surprisingly her expression softened and she just let Jasper restrain her. Okay so either she saw how scared I was and stopped, or just the sight of me was enough to calm her down, or she couldn't smell the human anymore. But the second option was very unlikely.

...

We all continued into the forest, though nowhere near as fast as before. Jasper had kitty link arms with me and Jake, so that it was harder for any of us to get away. Jasper was following us very closely behind, keeping an eye on us and a hand very close. Emmett was further ahead scoping the area, just another precaution.

"Is all this necessary?" questioned Kitty.

"Yes," mumbled Jake, "You nearly killed someone Kitty."

"Well Jasper stopped me, thanks Jasper."

"No problem, and not to worry, we were still quite a distance from Kitty's victim anyway, so none of you would have gotten them," he answered

Kitty poked her tounge out at Jake "See nowhere near."

"Yes but we've all still got to be careful, close or not, we've got to keep our guards up," continued Jasper. "Understand?"

The three of us nod in agreement. Of course we understand, don't kill humans! Or at least avoid it when you can.

Emmett quickly makes his way back to us.  
"Clear, for a while, Deer left, Mountain Lions straight ahead, and further ahead and to the right Grizzly's." Emmett takes off in his obvious direction and Kitty follows. So do I, I'm interested to see Kitty take down a Grizzly, she just looks too small.

I'm guessing Jake and Jasper went after the Mountain Lions cause I couldn't hear them close by.

I watch as Kitty leaps into a tree. I get a full flash of her underwear, red and lacey and kind of hot actually. Guess she didn't think about the consequences of wearing a skirt hunting. She'd spotted a Mountain Lion in Grizzly territory. Then I noticed a Grizzly, looks like Emmett woke one especially to play with.

"Really?" I call, causing Emmett to turn back and smile at me evilly. That's so very typical of him, and I can't help but laugh.

"Shit," curses Kitty as her cat jumps from the tree. I quickly grab it's tail: knowing I scared it, and she jumps on it. Then I leave it to her. Never invade someones meal, unless you want it to be the last thing you do.

"Thanks." She tells me, when finds me burying my cat carcass. She dumps hers in the hole I've dug, lucky it was big enough for both our cats and Emmett's bear.

When Emmett was done we covered everything up and went to find Jasper and Jake.  
I took out two deer on the way and Kitty got on, the buck, typical.

So I hadn't got to see Kitty take out a Grizzly, oh well there is always next time.

On the way back we pass Rosalie and Edward taking out Sam, Puck and Brittany. They'd have their hands full with that lot, that's for sure. Brittany was even swinging from branch to branch, and Sam and Puck had already started arguing. Shame.

But as we spot Rosalie, Emmett quickly discards the buck's antlers he's been playing with. Wow, Rose has him so whipped, and it is hilarious!

...

We step back into the house and immediately Marley runs up to greet Jake, like it's some big reunion, even though they only saw each other like an hour or two ago.

I'm over Marley, well that's what I like to tell myself, I'm hoping one day I might actually believe it. But until then I need a distraction. Anything, anyone.

"Oh geez Lynn what happened to you, blood on your face and plastic in your hair," laughs Santana. I just wave her off, I think she has pretty much given up on insulting me because I never react. Some people take her insults to heart, like Kitty.

"Hey Slutty midget Barbie, that's right I'm talking to you." Santana starts in on Kitty. I put my arm in front of Kitty then sort of turn her towards the hallway before she can attack. Oops, to late.

I end up fully grabbing her, as she kicks and grabs for Santana. And Santana just so happens to be stupid enough to keep the insults coming.

"You know you'll never find your Ken, no likes you, no one could ever like you. You are just an unloved Bitch!"

Oh, so Kitty's the bitch, and not Santana, I could honestly see how people could get confused.

I manage to wrestle Kitty out of the room, while Jake makes sure Santana stays where she is. I close Kitty's bedroom door behind us.

"Why does she hate me so much, what did I ever do to her?" It took me a minute to realise Kitty was crying, or more like tearlessly sobbing.  
"I just don't get it," she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her. No one should be treated like this.

"Santana is just a bully, and she only keeps targeting you because you keep reacting. So just ignore her and she'll stop."

"Easier said than done. It hurts too much. We may be indestructible on the outside, but the inside hurts so much." She lowers herself to the ground, and I follow.

What she is saying makes so much sense, it makes her sound like a genius. And to be honest with you I don't see how Santana can think that no one will ever love Kitty, there will be someone. In fact there may already be someone. I need to prove my theories.

"Hey Kitty do you like anyone?" A random change of subject you may think, but not quite.

"You are asking me this now!"

"Yeah, why not, I'm curious."

"Well I don't know, I'm not sure, cause I'm scared they won't like me back."

In that instant I know exactly who she is talking about, the way she looks up at me, it's obvious.

"Do you like me?" I ask. Her head snaps back up, several emotions cross her face before sad settles in.

"But you …" I cut her off by connecting our lips, soft at first, then more rushed as she warms to me. I was right, she does like me. I pull back; the lack of air was beginning to get uncomfortable, even though it's unnecessary.

Two seconds apart and she's back on me, with my back against the ground and her frantic kisses on my neck, I don't think I've ever been so aroused. Looks like little me thinks so too.

She sits up on me, straddling me, then smiles, "You want me." She was sitting like right there, and I was hard, it was so obvious I wanted her, and she seemed pleased.

I quickly nodded and she sunk back down to kiss me, which I returned eagerly. This was going fast and I wasn't ashamed to say I wanted more.

I rolled over to be above her, while still keeping our lips connected. She pushed me away from her.

She smiles "We need to get that crap out of your hair." Then she starts picking the strings from my head.

"What is it not attractive enough for you?" I lean down to kiss her neck and stay there, as she gets all the plastic out of my hair.

"Now you look human again," she says as she runs her hands through my hair. God it feels good, she feels good, and I can't keep my hands off of her.

"You mean vampire" I mumble into her neck.

"Mmmm, whatever" she sighs, then pulls my head back up to meet hers, our lips find each other's instantly.

I pull her leg up beside me and run my hand down her thigh, playing with the edge of her red lacey underwear that had caught my attention earlier. And I just can't help but think about how perfect she is, and how happy I am when I'm with her.

Then Marley opens the door, and slams it shut just as fast.

Kitty throws me off of her. Talk about buzz kill. Marley has impeccable timing doesn't she.

"I'm so sorry you guys, I should have knocked I didn't think." apologised Marley. No apology could make up for what she just robbed me of.

"Don't worry about it, it is your room too, you shouldn't have to knock" replies Kitty, "We should have locked it," she mumbles, making me smile. Kitty then starts straightening herself up.

Kitty points for me to leave. Great.

'Why?' I mouth.

Kitty rolls her eyes, 'Just cause' she mouths back.

So I stand up, smooth out my hair and clothes then open the door, to find Marley (buzz killer) standing there looking shocked.

"I hope you are happy, you got me banished."

"I'm sorry" she tells me, but I'm done listening, she really annoyed me just then.

I paused when Kitty yells out "You're not banished Ryder, you can come back later." She had put so much emphasis on 'come' that I almost did the very thing then and there.

And although we all knew the storm was coming, I seriously couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: Unsure as to weather there will be more on Kitty and Ryder, or if I will turn it into something else and have several different couple's featured, like one per chapter, but I'm about 90% sure this story will continue, but as a series of one-shots.**

**Please review :D**


End file.
